


En Vacance

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	En Vacance

Reapplying the sunblock charm, Harry slipped his wand back into his near-translucent, unbuttoned white shirt. It was fortunate that Draco had vacationed in Côte d’Azur as a child as he knew all the best wizarding beaches and accommodations. 

Harry settled back in his chair, under the umbrella, the sparking water and gentle waves soothing him. 

_Plop. Plop plop._ He must have fallen asleep. Was it raining? 

No, it was a dripping wet Draco wearing practically nothing; the smallest swimsuit Harry had ever seen. And from where he was sitting, he was practically eye level with all that it barely concealed. 

~*~

Draco took a step closer. Harry was practically drooling at the sight of him. 

Harry stood and wrapped Draco in his arms, Apparating them back to their room. Harry pushed Draco and he fell flat on his back onto the bed. Letting his shirt slip from his shoulders, he climbed on top of the blond.

"Aren't you glad I suggested a vacation?" Draco said as he hooked his thumbs into Harry's swimsuit, pulling it down slowly.

"We can fuck at home." Harry kissed his jaw, licking the salty water droplets from his face. 

"But not on the beach at midnight." 

~*~

Harry licked down his lover's hairless chest, laving the sun-kissed skin. 

"Or on the train from Paris," Draco murmured, lifting his hips as Harry reached his groin. They both pulled the wet suit from his body, Harry tossing it on the floor before he began sucking at Draco's sac. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's dark hair as the man took his hard length into his mouth. 

As Harry continued sucking, Draco continued talking. "In the loo, no silencing charms, my hands pressed against the wall, there you were fucking me, stroking me until I came all over the stall." 

~*~

Harry groaned, pulling off Draco for a moment. " _Accio_ lube." The lube slapped into his hand. He dipped two fingers in and pressed them both inside Draco easily. Draco arched his back and hissed at the intrusion.

"You love the idea of getting caught, don't you?" Draco was slightly breathless. "Everyone would know you were a filthy shirt-lifter. Fuck!" Harry brushed against Draco's prostate and the blond cried out. 

"Show me what you can do, oh Chosen One," Draco said looked down at his green-eyed lover.

Harry pulled his fingers from Draco's arse and quickly slathered his cock with lube. 

~*~

Gripping Draco's thighs, Harry spread them apart and pushed his legs back. Draco grasped one leg behind the knee and wrapped the other around his prick. Their eyes met and Harry sensed a challenge in Draco's eyes. If he wanted to be fucked good and hard, that's what he'd get. Lining himself up, he slipped the head of his cock in then waited for a moment.

"Do it."

Harry thrust in with all his strength, Draco gasped, and not giving him time to adjust, Harry began pounding into his lover. He pulled almost completely out before slamming back in again. 

~*~

Draco's eyes were shut tight but he stroked his cock roughly, pulling and twisting the turgid flesh.

"That's what you want, isn't it, Draco?" Harry ground out. "You want to be fucked, don't you, my little—"

"Oh, fuck! Almost there." Draco's hand flew over his prick. Harry kept up his punishing pace, angled up a bit and Draco whimpered, spurting thick white come over his hand and stomach, his clenching arse pulling Harry's orgasm from him.

Harry fell half on top of Draco, panting into his still ocean-damp hair.

"Now we've flown as well," Harry said softly into Draco's ear.


End file.
